1. Field
Embodiments relate to a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is a device that allows a user's instruction to be input by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of an image display device or the like with a user's hand or an object. The touch screen panel may be on a front face of the display device to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. The user's hand or object may be directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. The instruction content selected at the contact position may be input as an input signal to the image display device. The touch screen panel may recognize, as an input signal, a touch event generated in an active area by having sensing electrodes arranged for each line in the active area. In the touch screen panel, outer lines respectively connected to the sensing electrodes for each line may be in a non-active area formed at the periphery of the active area.